Unknown E.X.E
(a AU of unknown!sans) (wip) a unknown!sans who's AU never glitched out....but he has a worse fate then his OG *story* this is one blood-lust filled sans it was a normal day for unknown, he had never gone through a single genocide run......so what does he have to worry about?.....that was all going to change.....his AU was hanging in threads after virus!404 attacked it....he was the only left alive.....as he is going through what remained of his AU he came across a portal.....(left open by virus!404 by mistake)....he goes through.....he finds himself face to face with infintey code.......he demands to know what the hell went wrong with his AU.......infintey code tells him what his creation has done can not be undone.....infintey code sees the look in his of despair....he sees this as way to test his newest creation....so he strikes up a deal with unknown....he will bring his AU back....well as close as he can can get it.....but in return he will place a file in unknown....an modded EXE file.......unknown wanting to see his brother again agrees.......he blinks he is back in snowdin.....he smiles......but the file begins to make its mark......it takes over his mind.....his magic....everything on his body......unknown is no longer who he use to be.......now unknown E.X.E.....he goes outside.....as finds papyrus......he again smiles...and attacks.....ripping off his head...he knows papyrus is now dead...he wants to dust the head....but finds him self unable too (maybe some bit of the normal sans is still there?).......so he carry's it around with him......(everywhere).......he soon corrupts his entire AU...he finds a way back to infinitey code.....and swears to carry out any order...........his purpose now is too serve only infinitey code.....killing anyone who may be a threat to him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ *looks* he looks near enough like undertale sans but all grey and scars\holes (well if you are a mass killer you got to know some people will put up a fight) and his eye lights are always shifting for a unknown reason. _____________________________________________________________________________________ *personality* he often talks to himself blurting out random phases and words, he is still (sort of) sane, he takes joy in killing. your screams are music to his (non-real) ears _____________________________________________________________________________________ *powers" E.X.E bone- a normal bloody black bone powered up by the E.X.E file E.X.E blaster- a gaster blaster that bleeds from the eyes powered up by the E.X.E file E.X.E slash- he takes the bone out of the head of papyrus and turns it into a true genocide knife. the dmg can be up 999 E.X.E papyrus-he makes a body for the head of papyrus using the code around him.....turning papyrus into a no mercy killer, this can last up to three hours then the papyrus will turn to dust leaving only the head behind again T.O.R.M.E.N.T-unknown E.X.E can twist the code around him into a hell like landscape or his victims worst fears until they go insane H.E.A.L.T.H- the E.X.E file on him is always increasing his stats, mostly his HP. E.X.E infect- he can put an E.X.E file into the core coding of most AU'S corrupting it and making all who live there go insane and proceed to murder eachother C.O.D.E barrier- the modding of his code or corruption of his code is protected via the E.X.E file advanced coding _____________________________________________________________________________________ *relationships* virus!404- while he never talks to him, he sees virus!404 as a brother even if virus!404 never will _____________________________________________________________________________________ *sightings* _____________________________________________________________________________________ *random facts* his main target as of right now is the astral mother. infintey code says he somewhat is proud of unknown E.X.E but has said of some concern over his EXE file as it was incomplete he wants to help infinitey code with his goal, to be freed into the multiverse. if he will ever be involved in the multiversal battle to free infinitey code is not known but seeing as he wants infintey code freed he will more then likely play a role in it. the papyrus skull can often be heard crying. Category:Infinitey codes servant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton